


The Lady Of Hogwarts.

by libbixxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi, Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libbixxx/pseuds/libbixxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Hogwarts-Peverell-Black-Evans-Potter is suddenly thrust into the spotlight of the Wizarding world, following a detonation of accidental magic. An outburst from which the only survivors were Annalise, herself, and a few spiders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The future Lady Hogwarts-Peverell-Black-Evans-Potter, looked surreal. Her thick liquorice black hair cascading down her back, her champagne white skin almost glowing under the light, her delicate, aristocratic features contrasted starkly to the giant bruise over her eye, her baggy, second hand clothes, and her definitely broken arm.  
The Freak cried that night, starving, bloodied, bruised and broken. No one heard her, no one cared. 

The Lady kept her composure, staunch in the face of her adversaries, her acquiescence to the teetering peace from descending into anarchy.  
The Freak said nothing, desperate to just make it through one day without a beating, doing all her "chores" as quickly, quietly and well as possible. 

A horse faced rake and a bristle faced walrus tuck in to a meal, their young swine off at a friend's house.  
Petunia and Vernon Dursley sat in the restaurant, enjoying a meal to celebrate Vernon's promotion at Grunnings, their "darling Duddykins" at his friend Piers' house for the weekend. 

A light flared in a dark room.  
A charmed memo dropped a notice on a desk.  
Lady Evans-Potter became the future Lady Black-Evans-Potter.  
A goblin in a vast chamber grinned, this was a good day to be the Estate Manager for Annalise Dorea Evans-Potter.  
An enchanted foe-glass in an office full of trinkets exploded.  
So did No. 4 Privet Drive.  
All that remained was the cupboard under the stairs with its human and arachnid inhabitants. 

The Daily Prophet had a field day.  
"HERO OF THE WIZARDING WORLD RETURNS AFTER MUGGLE FAMILY DEATHS!"  
"Annalise Evans-Potter found in wreckage of muggle home following accidental magic outburst" 

The Quibbler was a lot more tactful.  
"WELCOME BACK, LADY EVANS-POTTER"  
"Wizarding community welcomes back estranged 'heroine' Annalise Dorea Evans-Potter"


	2. Chapter 2

Albus Dumbledore paced his office, wracking his brain for a way to explain yesterday's goings on.  
Yesterday.  
The day the world found out that Annalise Dorea Evans-Potter had been abused by her muggle relatives...the final beating being the last straw and triggering her magic in an explosive manner...all the remained of Privet Drive was rubble. That, and the girl's cupboard...  
"Albus! Stop pacing, else you'll wear out the carpet!" a portrait exclaimed. "Phineas, this isn't the time to worry about the state of the carpet! Our world thinks I was raising the girl, and now she's found abused in a bomb site in Surrey! This simply will not do me any favours! At least her dogfather's been disposed of, it wouldn't surprise me if he'd broken out in the not too distant future..." the old man rambled on, unaware of the way his predecessors were glaring at him, disgusted with his attitudes and behaviour.  
He flooed Minerva. "Minnie, dearest, please bring young Annie to my office, I'm sure she's settled in by now." ignoring the latest glare went his way, he pulled his head from the fire and sat by at his desk. 

"We need Obliviators, we need accidental magic reversal, and we need Dumbledore. Shacklebolt ! Get them and meet us there, we leave in three...two...one..."  
CRACK!  
Kingsley Shacklebolt was left reeling. Quickly he flooed the relevant people and passed on all he knew of the situation, before heading to No. 4 Privet Drive. 

Annalise was crying. Hot angry tears marred her porcelain skin, blazing salty tracks down her cheeks, completely unaware of anything beyond the door of her cupboard, due to her "magic wishes" keeping the door locked and stifling all noise, in or out of the dingy cupboard.  
The girl cradled her arm, whilst cursing the Dursleys for her latest serious injury. As it healed, she spotted Frank, a large house spider who shared her cupboard. "How long until they let me out this time, do you reckon? I think it's got to be at least three days, after all, they got back from dinner at half ten, and the dusting wasn't perfect!" her shoulders slumped as she saw Frank scuttle under the door to freedom.  
She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the cupboard door open until she heard a voice boom "It's Evans-Potter!" She flinched away from the loud man with the scary eye "It's alright little miss, I'll get yeh safely to 'ogwarts, Dumbledore'll know what to do." mute, she nodded, but cringed away when he reached out to pick her up "Easy lass, I'll not hurt yeh, I'm jus' gonna carry yeh to the healers, then we'll go to 'ogwarts" she nodded and shuffled towards the man's arms "he's nice" she thought, "he just looks as scary as Uncle Vernon...oh wait, isn't that mister Moody that Griphook told me about..?"


	3. Chapter 3

Being carried out of her cupboard, she looked around at the damage she'd caused.  
No. 4 was decimated, as were two houses on each side, one of which being the house of Dudley's friend Piers. Neither boy survived. 

She saw a vast array of people, some of whom were pointing sticks and chanting something that sounded like "muggleus repulso".  
Looking at all the damage, she "wished" all the houses intact again, just as they were before the blast.  
The houses flew back together, immediately and perfectly.  
She grinned up at Alastor Moody, and said "I fixed it for you!" upon seeing his gobsmacked expression, she told him more "I saw the damage and didn't want other people to have to fix it, so I wished it back to how it was! If you listen..." they did so "you can hear the televisions were fixed too!" She scrunched up her aristocratic face, then looked around, glassy eyed. "FREAKS! IN MY BEAUTIFUL GARDEN! GET AWAY! THE LOT OF YOU!"  
"Vernon, hush, I think we should ask what's going on, we're being given odd looks..."  
Dumbledore was dumbfounded. How had all this happened? The two were dead! Very very dead! He was relieved to find that the reporters had already left, before seeing such an astonishing feat of magic...  
He saw a tiny child, one who could have passed for a Malfoy had she been blonde, approach the Dursleys. He cast a listening charm on her, and was astounded by what he heard.  
"Freak! What is the meaning of all this!? What's going on!? And why is my garden full of freaks and their sticks!?"  
Annalise responded calmly,  
"I killed you. I brought you back. And I'll kill you again if you don't answer my questions well enough. Muggle."  
Dumbledore could only stare as a wand flicked into her hand. His wand. The elder wand.  
"see that? I just summoned the perfect wand for me, I have its allegiance, and now you are the filth you treated me as. Vernon, if you turn any more purple, I'm afraid I'll simply have to transfigure you..." an aubergine sat on the ground "Petunia, dear aunt Tuney. Let me tell you a story. anD THE REST OF YOU TOO," the girl "wished" to be heard by everyone gathered there, so she was "SIX YEARS AGO, ON THIS DAY, PETER PETTIGREW BECAME SECRET KEEPER FOR THE POTTERS. SIX YEARS AGO TOMORROW, HE BETRAYED THEM TO THE DARK LORD. TOMORROW IS HALLOWEEN. THE SIXTH ANNIVERSARY OF THE DEATH OF LILY POTTER. JAMES POTTER DID NOT DIE, HE JOINED THE DARK LORD WHEN OFFERED TO. HOW DO I KNOW ALL THIS? I AM TO BE THE LADY EVANS-POTTER, AND I REMEMBER EVERYTHING!" Petunia fainted. Right on top of her aubergine, squishing it dead. Petunia would never wake up.  
"oh well, back to Gringotts I go, let's hope Griphook has that tea I- yes, headmaster Dumbledore? If you're here to take me to Hogwarts, I'd like to go with your deputy instead, the goblins tell me she's a wonderful lady, you however, owe houses Black, Potter, and Evans, all the money you fraudulently took. Ooh look there's Alastor! Uncle Ali!"  
"I've been adopted now, have I lass?"  
"Haha you bet! Can I stay with you and Shack? Dumbles used legilimency on me..."  
"no lass ye can't, but McGonagall will be here in a second to take you to her quarters at Hogwarts, be careful there, school's still on so don't cause any problems"  
"my dear Annalise! How much you've grown! And you look so regal!" Minerva McGonagall came bustling over, and carried the child away, nattering to her about the last time she'd seen her. 

Walking up to Hogwarts, Annalise felt a sense of home was over her the second she passed through the gates, and a ripple could be seen going through the wards of the castle, strengthened by the presence of the Lady of Hogwarts. 

In the Gryffindor professor's chamber Annalise was reading a fascinating book on Animagus transformations when the fire went green and Dumbledore's head came out and spoke to "Minnie". Disgruntled, but not letting it show in her expression, Minerva escorted the young Lady up to the headmaster's office.


	4. Chapter 4

Long corridors with vaulted ceilings and candlelit chandeliers graced the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the air cooled by the autumnal chill. 

A small child patters down a corridor lined with magnificent portraits, all of which clamour to talk to the mysterious regal looking girl.  
She peers at a portrait, it's plaque reads "Merlin, the Architect of Hogwarts, designed the castle decades before the founders were even born". He looks down, and she looks up. "Good day, Sir" the man looks amused, "Good day, fair maiden. May I first acknowledge your significant beauty, and secondly query from whence it came?"  
Annalise blushed, and responded with a musical lilt "Fair knight, I thank thee for thy acknowledgement, it is a high honour indeed, though I regret to tell the I am but a mere halfblood, from the male side of the Potter line. However, I proudly tell thee I carry the last bloods of the Black family, the Evans clan, the Peverell family, and that of all four of this glorious castle's Founding Four, directly from Sir Gryffindor, indirectly from the others." She finished with a small curtsey towards the astounded painting "Dear child, thou art of my own flesh and blood, just as little Goddy was my grandson, so I shall call you my granddaughter. If you'll accept, of course, my Lady."  
The Lady of Hogwarts was for lack of a better word, gobsmacked. She had thought herself alone in the world, now she knew better. The little girl gave another trembling curtsey, before graciously accepting the moniker given by The Great Knight Merlin himself, and gliding serenely down the corridor, leaving a stunned Minerva McGonagall staring. 

"If that will be all, Mister Dumbledore, I shall leave, and seek refuge with my allies. They are most displeased at your illegal activities, and your vaults have been emptied as repayment and compensation.  
"one more thing, Dumbles. I hereby destroy the unsolicited bond between Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and the Flame Phoenix Fawkes, with the reasoning that the bond was fraudulently created through the use of Dark Magiks." And with that, she swept gracefully - yet still menacingly - from the Headmaster's office. 

The girl remained elusive for days, until the third of November, when she was spotted reclining high in the branches of The Whomping Willow, flicking through a dusty old photo album.  
Filius Flitwick was baffled, here was a Daughter of Merlin, the Lady of Hogwarts, The-Girl-Who-Lived-Twice-Now, the Saviour of The Wizarding World, but at the same time, here was a grieving seven year old girl whose only accessible living/magically preserved relative is a hundreds of years old painting...  
So he did what he'd done when his daughters were upset, and played music for her. The enchanted violin making a hauntingly beautiful sound that carried across the grounds to the castle, and made more than a few listeners cry.  
The girl vanished. Back to Gringotts, Filius assumed.


	5. Chapter 5

Two ginger heads could be seen ducking and weaving through the throngs of people, their exuberant jumping invoking quite a few glares, which the two nine year olds happily ignored. 

Diagon alley would never cease to amaze her, Annalise thought, she could see adults hurrying to and fro, children playing obliviously with their siblings, vendors peddling their wares, and the magic...the whole place gleamed with it...from her window she could see the whole of the street, Gringotts having masterfully charmed windows below ground level, and her eyes were drawn to two bobbing auras, identical to tiniest detail, both silvery pink with gold flecks.   
Casting the charm that would allow her to hear through the window, she was able to glean their names "Gred, that was wicked!" "truer words were never spoken Forge!" "FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!! COME BACK HERE NOW!!!" a harsh cry pierced the calm busyness of the street, "THIS INSTANT, BOYS! I MEAN IT!!" a plump ginger witch, probably in her early thirties, was desperately trying to reign her children in, and to keep them from causing more mischief. 

"You see their auras, don't you my child? The people walking by. You sense their very magic..." a silky yet gruff voice spoke knowingly "you see that which precious few others can...you have eyes blessed by Magic, Herself. You must count yourself very fortunate, as we can hone this talent, and use it to your advantage" a goblin stepped from the shadows, carrying a velvet pouch "come now, daughter of my heart, we must resume your experiment, any further tarrying will result in an off balancing of the stone's structure, thus not allowing the runes to be set for the wards to be cast" a small sigh flitted through the cool autumn air "yes Ragnok, I am aware, I shall be there momentarily, I've spotted an irregularity...auras too similar to my own...however, it is of no consequence as of yet, I shall continue my work for GemCrafter Sharpshard, I believe he'll finally have a heart attack when he sees the finished piece..." 

Surely enough, GemCrafter Sharpshard was soon hurried to the healing bay, and AccountManager Griphook was summoned to the Director's office, and given a new badge. One previously held by AccountManager Thinflint, Manager to the Malfoy family. Griphook was now the Account Manager for the richest customer of Gringotts...


	6. Chapter 6

Griphook hurtled down the corridors as fast as his stubby little legs could carry him, hollering through the usually quiet halls "My Lady! My wonderful Lady!" his feet thudded round the corner and halted at his Lady's door.  
It swung open to reveal a small, but imposing, young girl, whose soft smile was clearly one of amusement. "Well come on in then dear Griphook, and preferably before your hopping wears a dent in the floor..." the ecstatic goblin barrelled through the door and stood jittering in the center of the living room "my goodness, what an excellent new pin you have there Griphook, could it possibly be something to do with your current enthusiasm?" a melodic voice trilled "yes my Lady, it does!" Griphook bounced in place, trembling from excitement and disbelief "your work with GemCrafter Sharpshard has made you the single richest client of Gringotts!!! And Ragnok wants to advertise this by giving you the official title of GoblinFriend! There hasn't been one of those since the Lady Morgana!" 

Perusing the corridors, her magic sensors at full extension leading her to the strongest magical concentration in the castle, she heard two voices giggling and four little feet thudding towards her.   
"Hey! You're Annalise Evans-Potter, aren't you!?" one voice chirrupped "I do believe she is, Gred. My Lady, I am Frederick Weasley, and this my less handsome brother George." she paused, hmm-ed slightly, and then spoke, nodding to each boy in turn "Gred. Forge. Lovely to meet you, I loved your stunt in Diagon the other day, truly I was giggling for a long while." the two stood with identical faces of shock, before George spoke up "Gred, she's onto us... How can you tell which of us is which, my Lady?" she looked at the two, smirking slightly "that, boys, is my secret. I'll see you around." and with that, she was gone. Leaving two astounded redheads in her wake.


	7. Chapter 7

“Greetings, Master Teller, may your sword remain sharp, and your enemies fall before you.” She knew this would get the attention of the teller. “Fondest greetings GoblinFriend, how may the goblin nation assist you today?” Annie bowed her head to hide the blush upon her young cheeks “I wish to take an inheritance test, I would of course be willing to pay thrice the standard fee in order to be able to take the test at CeremonyMaster RangNalf’s earliest convenience if it pleases you to enquire about the possibility for such a thing.” The goblin stared at her “Of course, my lady, though why you couldn’t have just walked round to his office, baffles me.” Her laughter rang through the atrium “there are people here today that I wished to observe, and of course, I couldn’t miss a chance to strengthen our friendship, especially since you’ve passed your apprenticeship, we’ve hardly spoken in days!”

Two orange heads whipped round at the melodious sound of bell-like laughter, and were rewarded with the sight of the Lady Annalise laughing with a goblin who was peering over his desk at her with what could only be called a snarl, but given the context was likely a smile. Their gazes softened as she absently flipped her long hair over her shoulder, grinning madly as she gave the goblin a piggyback off to Merlin only knows whatever errand she had to run, and quickly snapping a picture with the “diposerball camruh” their dad had given them to add to their pre-Hogwarts scrapbook which would be completed by the summer as they’d be off to Hogwarts in September, starting their “Hogwarts round 1” album, already planning their first prank- obviously by terrifying their fellow first years, which, after transfiguring Ron’s teddy into a spider, they felt more than confident about being able to pull off.

“Just two drops please, my Lady, if you’d be so kind, and then pop them onto the parchment, then we’ll tell you how much richer you’re going to be!” she giggled and did as asked, not many humans got to see this side of the goblins, only their most trusted employees- and that trust could take a lifetime (and a vault’s worth) to gain.

A few seconds later, she was reliably informed the news was shocking…by the sight of RangNalf (please, call me Alfie, he’d said) fainting right away, landing on the floor in a most un-goblin-like manner, so she spun the parchment round, and her eyes bulged.

**_Annalise Dorea Evans-Potter_ **

**_Inheritances-_ **

_Title- Baroness Black_

_Monetary value- 13,728,831 Galleons, 9 Sickles, and 5 Knuts_

_Other- assorted furniture, books, jewellery, weapons and armour, deeds to various properties across the globe- both magical and mundane, assorted historical artefacts, and other assorted items._

_Title- Lady Evans_

_Monetary value- 57,287 Galleons, and 2 Knuts_

_Other- one property- no. 4 Privet Drive, books, jewellery, and other assorted items._

_Title- Lady Gryffindor_

_Monetary value- 87,594,472, 1 Sickle, and 8 Knuts_

_Other- assorted properties across England and Scotland, ¼ of Hogwarts Castle and surrounding lands including the magical forest_

_Title- Lady Hufflepuff_

_Monetary value- 98,276,825, 13 Sickles, and 24 Knuts_

_Other- assorted properties across England and Scotland, ¼ of Hogwarts Castle and surrounding lands including the magical forest_

_Title- Countess Peverell, Master of Death, Master Necromancer_

_Monetary value- 154, 773,876 Galleons, 2 Sickles, and 17 Knuts_

_Other- books, jewellery, personal diaries of Ignotus and Cadmus Peverell and other assorted items, including The Deathly Hallows (Elder Wand, Resurrection Stone, Invisibility cloak)._

_Title-Lady Potter_

_Monetary value- 2,493,507 Galleons, 15 Sickles, and 23 Knuts_

_Other- assorted furniture, books, jewellery, weapons and armour, Last Will and Testament of Lady Lily Potter, Last Will and Testament of Lord James Potter, deeds to various properties across the globe- both magical and mundane, and other assorted items._

_Title- Lady Ravenclaw_

_Monetary value- 176,482,804, 11 Sickles, 22 Knuts_

_Other- assorted properties across England and Scotland, ¼ of Hogwarts Castle and surrounding lands including the magical forest._

_Title- Lady Slytherin_

_Monetary value- 0 Galleons, 0 Sickles, and 0 Knuts_

_Other- assorted properties across England and Scotland, ¼ of Hogwarts Castle and surrounding lands including the magical forest,_

_Full title- Lady/Baroness/Countess Hogwarts-Peverell-Black-Evans-Potter Master Necromancer_

_Full monetary value- 533,407,602 Galleons, 16 Sickles, 7 Knuts._

_Full other- assorted furniture, books, jewellery, weapons and armour, personal diaries of Ignotus and Cadmus Peverell, Last Will and Testament of Lady Lily Potter, Last Will and Testament of Lord James Potter, deeds to various properties across the globe- both magical and mundane, assorted historical artefacts, Hogwarts castle and surrounding lands including the magical forest, and other assorted items._

_In accordance with the old laws, you are allowed to take one husband per family name you bear*, or endow any future heirs with any of the names you bear so as to ensure continuation of these noble lines._

_*the husbands you wed will be obligated to carry at least one of your names so as to continue the lines._


End file.
